Uma Noite Para Recordar
by Alex Cold
Summary: Percy detesta festas de Halloween, mas sua opinião está prestes a mudar. Slash. Percy/Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Uma Noite Para Recordar

**Casais:** Percy/Oliver e outros.

**Resumo:**

Percy detesta festas de Halloween, mas sua opinião está prestes a mudar.

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:**

Nada me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo

**UM**

Uma idéia brilhante + um ruivo anti-social + um amigo apaixonado= mal-entendido.

* * *

-Mas isso só pode ser brincadeira!-Percy repetiu pela terceira vez. Ainda não acreditando no que tinha lido no pedaço de papel multicolorido que havia aparecido no quadro de avisos.-De quem foi essa idéia brilhante?

Olhou de forma acusadora para o grupo de funcionários que se aglomerava atrás dele. Fixou o olhar em um ruivo de rosto sardento, seu irmão, Ronald.

-Essa maluquice saiu da sua cabeça, não foi?- O rosto de Percy estava vermelho, como se tivesse acabado de escutar alguma ofensa. Apontava do quadro de avisos para o irmão e parecia mais irritado a cada segundo.-Não adianta negar, eu sei que foi!

-Ah, então a notícia já se espalhou! É sempre bom ver como todos gostam das minhas _idéias brilhantes_.- Alguém falou atrás dele.- Espero que todos, e quando eu digo todos, estou na verdade falando só de você, Percy... Tenham lido que o comparecimento é obrigatório.

George encontrou o olhar de Percy de forma firme. O grupo em volta deles dispersou rapidamente. Todos os funcionários se espalharam pela loja se ocupando em fingir que trabalhavam e não escutavam a conversa dos chefes.

-Acho que o George respondeu a sua acusação, Percy!-Ron nem se preocupou em esconder o deboche, mas ele nunca se preocupava mesmo.

-Eu não estava acusando. Só estava... Perguntando... Por curiosidade...

Ron e George reviraram os olhos diante da cara-de-pau do irmão mais velho.

-Mas vejam bem. Eu tenho certeza de que há coisas muito mais importantes para fazermos do que uma festa sem motivo.-Ele continuou reclamando.

-Uma festa sem motivo?-Ron soou quase ofendido.

-É halloween! Não é uma festa sem motivo.-George falou pausadamente, como se explicasse para uma criança, só porque sabia que aquilo irritaria o irmão.

-Mas eu...

-E depois, nós tivemos um ano muito bom. Nossos funcionários merecem uma comemoração.- O rosto de George tomou uma expressão séria enquanto encarava os outros dois. –Todos nós merecemos.

-Qual é Percy, não custa nada fazer um esforço.-Ron ainda parecia ofendido com a falta de 'espírito de festa' do irmão.

-E é sempre bom ter em mente que se você não vier por bem... Bill, Charlie, eu e Ginny vamos te arrastar até aqui de qualquer maneira! –George completou sorrindo enquanto abria a porta de seu escritório.

-Hey, e eu? Eu também posso ajudar a trazer ele para a festa.- Para ilustrar o que dizia, Ron agarrou Percy pelo braço e o puxou, seguindo George até o interior do escritório.

-Não, não pode.- Percy e George responderam juntos.

-Por que não?-A expressão de ofensa estava de volta ao rosto do ruivo mais jovem.

-Porque você vai estar ocupado!-George respondeu enquanto separava uns papéis e entregava para Percy.

-E o que eu vou estar fazendo?

-Vai estar cuidando da sua esposa grávida, é claro.-Percy ajeitou os óculos e olhou reprovador para o irmão.

-Ah... Ah é... é...-O rosto de Ron ficou mais vermelho do que seus cabelos.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar por exatos dez segundos antes que Percy voltasse ao assunto principal.

-Mas seja razoável, George! Você não espera mesmo que eu venha fantasiado, espera?

A expressão de George não deixava dúvidas quanto a resposta.

-Mas do que eu vou me fantasiar?

-Você vive dizendo que é a pessoa mais inteligente que trabalha aqui.- Ron abriu um sorriso tão maquiavélico que Percy deu um passo para trás inconscientemente.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso?-Olhou para George em busca de explicação.

-Que nós vamos esperar ansiosamente para ver a sua fantasia.

**.I.**

Percy cutucou a comida com o garfo, mas não o levou a boca. Estava ocupado resmungando sozinho e sentindo-se miserável. Não sobrava espaço para fome e mesmo se sobrasse não sentiria vontade de comer aquela comida gelada. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava sentado ali, mas tinha tido tempo bastante de xingar todos os irmãos mentalmente e de imaginar formas de faltar a festa. O problema era que até em sua imaginação, Bill, Charlie, George e Ginny arrumavam jeitos de estragar tudo e arrasta-lo até aquela palhaçada.

Estava tão envolto em seu mundinho de auto-piedade que nem mesmo se sobressaltou quando alguém deslizou uma bandeja em sua mesa e puxou a cadeira ao seu lado. Ele não precisou olhar para saber quem era. Só conhecia uma pessoa com aquela mania irritante de se convidar para almoçar com ele.

-Não ia dizer nada, mas cara... Você ta assustando as pessoas, de novo!-Percy deu um resmungo desdenhoso ao escutar o sotaque carregado de Oliver Wood. As vezes era difícil entender o que o amigo dizia.

-Você está falando 'escocês', de novo.-Informou, ainda ocupado em cutucar a comida.

-Sempre engraçadinho, Perce.-Oliver riu e se inclinou para sussurrar ao amigo.-Mas é sério, os outros fregueses estão a pelo menos duas mesas de distância daqui.

Percy levantou os olhos da comida e espiou em volta. Sentiu o rosto ficando vermelho de vergonha. Não havia tantos fregueses assim no Caldeirão Furado àquela hora, mas os poucos que estavam por ali se encontravam o mais distante possível e lhe lançavam olhares de curiosidade e apreensão. Soltou o garfo e abaixou as mãos deixando a comida finalmente em paz.

-Então, o que aconteceu?-Oliver atacava a comida como se fosse a última refeição de sua vida.

Percy tirou do bolso um papel colorido todo amassado e passou para ele. Wood olhou para o convite em silêncio e depois encarou o ruivo de forma curiosa. Talvez Percy tivesse notado ou pelo menos desconfiado o que estava por vir, se não estivesse muito ocupado sentindo pena de si mesmo naquele momento.

-Cara, eu estou sem fala... Nunca imaginei!-Se estivesse prestando atenção, Percy teria notado o som de genuína surpresa na voz de Oliver.

-É, nem eu! E é no meio da semana!

-Foi isso o que me surpreendeu mais!-Se estivesse prestando atenção também teria notado a animação por trás daquelas palavras.

-Se você ficou surpreso, imagine eu...-A voz de Percy soou miserável. Achou perfeitamente normal que Wood largasse o garfo e pousasse a mão em cima da sua para consola-lo em um momento como aquele. Afinal, amigos sempre faziam coisas daquele tipo... Ou melhor, Oliver sempre fazia coisas daquele tipo.

-Hey... Não vai pensar que eu não gostei.-Oliver apertou a mão do ruivo e bateu com o dedo no convite.-Porque eu gostei... Gostei muito!

-Mas é uma festa de Halloween!-Percy resmungou desanimado e começando a ficar frustrado com as respostas 'sem sentido' do outro.

-Eu sei, mas o que importa é que vamos estar lá... Juntos.

Percy levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos do amigo. Não desconfiou do estranho brilho de contentamento.-Então você vai?

-É claro que eu vou!- Oliver abriu um largo sorriso e apertou mais uma vez a mão dele.

Percy ficou mais alguns minutos agradecendo antes de pagar a conta e voltar para a Gemialidades Weasley, satisfeito porque um amigo estaria na tal festa. Já Oliver terminou de almoçar satisfeito porque finalmente tinha um encontro com Percy Weasley.

Havia ficado realmente surpreso com o convite. Nutria esse fraco pelo amigo ruivo desde muito tempo, mas nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça fazer qualquer tipo de avanço. Percy nunca tinha demonstrado o menor interesse por homens, pelo menos não até aquele momento.

Enquanto voltava para o Ministério, Oliver se convenceu de que aquele acontecimento era perfeitamente normal. Afinal, Percy era muito inteligente, era natural que ele tivesse notado o interesse do ex-goleiro. E mais natural ainda que ele tivesse tomado a iniciativa de chama-lo para sair, provavelmente percebendo que Oliver precisava de um sinal claro.

Wood aparatou no saguão principal do Ministério e caminhou até os elevadores assobiando sua melodia favorita, o hino da Escócia.

-Ganhou pra hoje, Wood?-Um colega de departamento reparou na expressão satisfeita de seu rosto.

-Não sou do tipo que sai contando vantagens.

-Ah não! Agora você vai ter que contar!

As portas dos elevadores se abriram e os dois foram empurrados para dentro por uma pequena multidão de funcionários.

-Alguém aperta no andar do Departamento de Relações Internacionais Mágicas?-Oliver pediu.

-Pronto!-Um auror que estava espremido próximo ao painel de andares respondeu.

-Vai tratar de algum jogo internacional?-A curiosidade do tal colega de departamento não tinha mais fim.

-Não. Eu só preciso de alguns conselhos de Hermione Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo

**DOIS**

Uma irmã bem intencionada + dois irmãos diabólicos= pobre Percy.

* * *

-Acho que vou de Merlin.

Um som de desdém foi a única resposta que recebeu do ocupante da outra mesa. Percy levantou os olhos das contas que vinha revisando e lançou um olhar magoado na direção de Ron, que não notou nada porque estava ocupado fazendo uns rabiscos em um papel.

-Que é?-perguntou desanimado. Não entendia porque todos reagiam daquela forma quando ele dizia qual seria sua fantasia.

-Desde que me conheço como gente você só tem duas fantasias de halloween. Merlin ou Ministro da Magia.-Ron parou de atacar o papel para olhar o irmão.

-E desde quando você é gente?-uma voz feminina perguntou, parecia realmente interessada na resposta.

Percy quase caiu da cadeira quando a cabeça aparentemente sem corpo de sua irmã apareceu flutuando no meio da sala.

-Harry devia esconder isso de você!-Ron resmungou irritado enquanto Ginny jogava a capa da invisibilidade em cima da mesa dele.

-Há quanto tempo você esta aqui?-Percy perguntou ignorando a implicância entre os dois mais novos.

-Tempo suficiente.-Ginny respondeu ao puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se próxima à mesa do irmão mais velho.

-Suficiente para o que?-Ron perguntou com interesse enquanto puxava a capa sorrateiramente e a escondia dentro de uma gaveta.

-Suficiente para me perguntar porquê você tem uma mesa e não faz nada o dia todo!-Ginny alfinetou sorrindo.

-Interessante você dizer isso, Ginny. Eu estava pensando quase a mesma coisa agora mesmo.-uma nova voz comentou e os três olharam para o outro ruivo que entrava na sala. Se George tivesse o poder de lançar fogo pelos olhos o papel onde Ron passara a última hora rabiscando teria sido carbonizado.

-Mas não era disso que estávamos falando! Percy estava dizendo que vai se fantasiar de Merlin.-Ron falou alto tentando mudar o rumo da conversa o mais rápido possível.

-De novo?-George e Ginny perguntaram juntos e Percy pensou na possibilidade de bater com a testa na mesa até causar uma concussão e assim evitar a festa.

-Por que você não vai de Godric Gryffindor?-sugeriu Ginny, o que resultou em sons de desdém da parte do Ron e George.

-Por que você não vai de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça?-Ron sugeriu imitando a voz de Ginny.

-Ubaldo, O Louco?-George opinou.

-Esse não era o doido que andava com espigas de milho penduradas nas orelhas?-Ron perguntou interessado.

-E se eu vier de Dumbledore?

Todos ignoraram o que Percy disse e continuaram a discutir sobre onde Ubaldo pendurava as espigas de milho.

-E que tal de múmia?

-Por que _você_ não vem de múmia, Ron?

-Eu vou vir de rei Arthur!-Ronald disse com orgulho e estufou o peito, meio que fazendo uma pose. George, Percy e Ginny precisaram de cinco minutos para conseguir parar de rir.

-Não vi graça nenhuma!-o rosto de Ron estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

-Já sei! –George bateu na mesa de Percy a apontou para o nariz do irmão.-Você vai de Capitão Cueca!

-Sabe, existem certos tipos de sugestões que eu preferia não ouvir.-Ginny reclamou.

Percy olhava para George, mortificado e sem fala diante da idéia absurda.

-Eu ouvi o Charlie dizer que vem fantasiado disso.-Ron comentou distraído.

-E se eu não me fantasiar?-Percy perguntou esperançoso.

-Não vai dar, a não ser que você venha nu, porque eu já vou vir fantasiado de você.-George sorriu triunfante e ignorou a cara decepcionada do irmão mais velho. Percy não deixou de notar que a notícia não causou surpresa a ninguém além dele. Ser o último a saber já estava virando sua sina.

-Nem pense em vir pelado, já basta o Charlie com isso de Capitão Cueca!-mesmo que a possibilidade de ir a festa sem roupas tivesse passado por sua cabeça, a idéia teria morrido diante do olhar ameaçador de Ginny.

-Não se preocupe, isso não está entre minhas opções...- e antes que qualquer um dos irmãos tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar quais eram as tais opções, Percy completou.- Tenho coisas muito mais importantes a fazer do que ficar sentado aqui discutindo com vocês essa festa idiota, então se me derem licença, preciso checar o estoque de... _Vomitilhas_.

Saiu tão rápido da sala que se a loja não fosse protegida com um feitiço anti-aparatação todos suspeitariam que ele tinha acabado de fugir para outro país. George balançou a cabeça e ocupou o lugar que o irmão deixara vago.

-Você vem mesmo de Percy?

-Você vem mesmo de rei Arthur?

-Claro, tem tudo a ver com minha personalidade!

Até os funcionários e os fregueses que estavam na parte da frente da loja escutaram as risadas de Ginny e George.

**.II.**

Percy não estranhou quando, dois dias depois, Oliver bateu em sua porta. Passava de oito da noite, um pouco tarde para visitas num dia de semana, mas Oliver freqüentemente ignorava suas normas sobre horários. Em uma noite normal, Percy teria mandado-o embora. Mas aquela não era uma noite normal, faltavam três dias para a maldita festa. O apartamento, sempre tão bem arrumado, parecia ter sido usado como campo de teste de bombas. Havia roupas, equipamentos e objetos que Oliver não fazia nem idéia que existiam espalhados por todo o lugar.

-Você foi atacado ou coisa assim?-Wood seguiu o ruivo até a cozinha, se movendo com desenvoltura no meio de toda aquela bagunça.

-Quem me dera... Só queria ter a sorte de morrer antes de sexta! –Percy tirou uma coisa que lembrava muito uma capa de chuva xadrez, embora também pudesse ser um roupão de banho, de cima do fogão e jogou na mesa.

Oliver ficou parado no batente da porta olhando em silêncio enquanto o outro insistia em acender o fogo 'do jeito trouxa', usando fósforos. Sentia certa dificuldade de respirar, talvez fosse porque não havia janelas na cozinha, mas o motivo mais provável era porque ele estava se sentindo um nada naquele momento. Tinha entendido o que Percy havia dito, mas não conseguia compreender porque ele escolhera uma maneira tão desprezível de dizer que estava cancelando o encontro. Eles eram amigos, antes de qualquer coisa e se ele não queria mais sair com ele, bastava dizer, não precisava ser cruel. Apertou as mãos com força e contou até dez antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa que não envolvesse palavrões.

-Se você está arrependido... Se não quer mais... Se não quer me encontrar na festa, eu...-não conseguia terminar a frase, a auto-piedade havia se transformado rapidamente em raiva.

Percy resmungou de dor quando queimou as pontas dos dedos pela terceira vez, sem conseguir acender o fogo. Jogou a caixa de fósforos longe e foi até a mesa pegar a varinha, olhou confuso para Oliver, não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, só esperava que ele não estivesse dando para trás.

-Por que eu não iria querer? Você tem que ir, Oliver. Só estou aceitando comparecer nessa maluquice porque você vai estar lá comigo!

Foi a vez de Wood assumir uma expressão confusa.

-Você estava reclamando...-começava a desconfiar de que talvez tivesse entendido alguma coisa de forma errada.

-Sobre essas malditas fantasias! –o ruivo apontou exasperado para a capa de chuva xadrez em cima da mesa.-A festa é daqui a três dias... Três dias e eu ainda não tenho idéia do que vou vestir!

Oliver sentiu a raiva desaparecer enquanto abria as mãos e sentia o canto direito da boca tremer ameaçando deixar escapar uma gargalhada aliviada. Claro que Percy estava falando sobre a festa, ele nunca o dispensaria daquela forma e pelo visto nem pensava em dispensa-lo. Riu do desespero exagerado do ruivo e se aproximou da mesa, confiante e feliz. Puxou a peça de gosto duvidoso e depois de passar longos segundos examinando a coisa, voltou a se perguntar o que diabos era aquilo.

-Isso aqui seria o que?

Percy tinha conseguido vencer a batalha contra o fogão e agora preparava um chá para os dois. Olhou sobre o ombro e revirou os olhos diante da ignorância do outro.

-Não é obvio?

-Roupão de banho? Capa de chuva?

Oliver notou com satisfação as bochechas do ruivo ganharem uma coloração avermelhada.

-Não é hmm...-Percy tossiu para ganhar tempo enquanto tentava decidir se era uma boa idéia contar.

-É?-Wood repetiu, tentando fazer o outro responder.

-Não. Não vou te contar é surpresa.

-Você não acha melhor me dizer, assim eu posso te dar uma opinião?

-Sua opinião é tão relevante quanto a de Ron e Charlie.-o ruivo sorriu ao colocar uma xícara de chá quente na frente de Oliver.

-Hey, o que isso quer dizer?

O resto da noite correu relativamente bem, mesmo que Wood não tenha conseguido descobrir com que fantasia Percy pretendia ir. Quando o relógio bateu meia noite eles já tinham conseguido arrumar a sala e Oliver decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora depois de olhar sugestivamente pela décima oitava vez para os lábios de Percy. Algo lhe dizia que o ruivo ainda não estava preparado para as coisas que passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento, mesmo que ele estivesse flertando vergonhosamente.

-...então George disse que eu devia ir nu porque ele...

Oliver quase cuspiu o chá quando escutou aquilo. Sim, estava decididamente na hora de ir embora antes de fazer alguma besteira e se envergonhar antes mesmo do primeiro encontro oficial.

-Está bem, Oliver? Seu rosto está vermelho e sua respiração parece meio alterada...

Wood saltou para perto da porta antes que Percy conseguisse toca-lo.

-Estou ótimo é que... Olha a hora! Já vou, até sexta!

Acenou antes de abrir a porta e sair, alguns segundos depois voltou e sorrindo envergonhado entregou a xícara vazia para o ruivo. Quando chegou em casa foi direto tomar um banho frio, mal podia esperar pela festa, ainda mais se Percy resolvesse seguir o conselho de George e optasse por ir ao natural.


End file.
